Thermal post-combustion units of this type are commercially known and are used in particular in processes which produce exhaust air, which contains volatile organic components (abbreviated as VOC). This exhaust air is cleaned by thermal post-combustion, in which the exhaust air is heated in the combustion space and the impurities are oxidised.
With regard to the energy balance of the unit and the effectiveness of the combustion, it has been established here that the exhaust air should be pre-heated on its flow path to the combustion chamber.